


Overdose

by chilledcorndog



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Depression, Drug Abuse, M/M, a lil bit of backgroud micheoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilledcorndog/pseuds/chilledcorndog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray gets himself in to some  trouble and Ryan saves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdose

For Ray it seemed as if the drugs were the only thing keeping him sane. Every high made him feel more alive than he had in years. The harder the drug the better. It made him forget all of the shit going on in his head even if only for a few hours. So it wasn’t a surprise that most of the crew though he had a drug problem. It made sense that they thought that, he spends most of his time high off his ass. No one really talked about it, they all just assumed it was something he kept from his life on the streets before they came into the picture. When one of them does ask about it he swears he’s got it under control. Or he thinks that until the day he doesn’t anymore.

“I’m heading out for a few days. Don’t worry I’ll be back by Friday,” Reads the note he left sitting on the kitchen counter of the penthouse all six of them share. Everyone knew it meant Ray was going to his apartment on seventh to get high for days on end. They all knew Ray knew what was up when it came to drugs so the never worried too much. Except for Ryan, he always worried for Ray’s safety.

None of them knew the actual reason for Ray’s slightly obsessive drug habit. No one knew of the dark thoughts that would run through his head day in and day out. He easily hid it with sarcasm and jokes, and well, the drugs.

The drive to his apartment was longer than it seemed normally. Part of that was probably the looming cloud of darkness that seemed to follow him everywhere he went.

He sighed as he exited the car, making his way up to the 3rd floor apartment. Not even bothering to turn the lights on, he made his way into the small bed room. He walked straight over to the bedside table opening the top drawer pulling out two plastic bags. The bigger first containing an ounce or two of weed, the second much smaller bag which holds a fine white powder. He also grabs rolling papers and the small straw he keeps within the drawer.

He makes his way into the dark dining room placing the items on the hard wood table before sitting down in one of the few chairs. He sighs as he begins the process of rolling a joint, thinking about what everyone is doing back at the penthouse.

_“They probably haven’t even noticed I’m gone,”_ He assumes wistfully while he finishes up preparing the joint. He lights it and sits back in his chair inhaling the smoke slowly.

* * *

 

Ryan walks out into the dimly lit hallway leading from his bedroom to the living room area of the house. It’s surprisingly quiet for a Wednesday evening. Usually Michael and Gavin were out playing video games while Geoff cooked dinner but not today. He heard loud moans coming from the hallway he had just exited, knowing that the sound was Michael’s immediately.

_“So that’s where Michael and Geoff are,”_ He smirks to himself before making his way into the kitchen to grab a diet coke. He notices Ray’s note instantly, picking it up and reading it to himself. He shakes his head silently wishing he could help Ray before he got hurt. Ryan knows that Ray knows what he is doing but it still scares him to think of the possibility of losing him. Especially before he got the chance to tell Ray his feelings for the man. Everyone else has noticed the long glances and small smiles Ryan gave to Ray when he thinks no one is paying attention. They all see the love he has for the smaller Hispanic man, everyone except said Hispanic man.

Ryan slowly goes back into his room to try to continue to read and not think of the possibility of Ray overdosing accidentally.

 

* * *

 

Once the joint is gone Ray dumps an unidentifiable amount of the white powder onto the table in front of him.

He separates it into lines with one of the cards from his wallet. There end up being six lines usually he only did three max, just to get the high from the cocaine. He quickly did all six lines, he waited for the effects to kick in and pulled out his phone. Looking through his photos seeing the ones of him and Ryan made him smile. He placed the phone onto the table and tilted his head back feeling a rush of euphoria spread over him.

For the first ten minutes the high was great. But after that he felt his heart rate increase drastically and his whole body began to tremble, this is when he knew that he had done too much. He was overdosing, he knew he had fucked up. He slowly sat up as a wave of nausea washed over him, he grabbed the phone and dialed the first number in his recently contacted list. The number just happened to be Ryan’s who picked up at the second ring.

“What’s going on Ray?” He questions instantly knowing something is wrong, Ray never calls them when he’s getting high. He stands from the bed, realizing something was wrong immediately.  He silently waits for his answer.

“I fucked up Rye,” Ray replies softly trying not to vomit on himself as another wave of nausea hits him hard.

“I’m coming to get you Ray, stay with me okay?” He says as he runs to the garage grabbing his car keys and jumping into his car, revving the engine as he speeds out away from the house.

“I’m trying rye-,” he cuts off mid-sentence gagging slightly.

Ryan speeds to the apartment not caring about any of the laws he breaks in the process. He continues to try and keep Ray conscious while pulling up to the building. He rushes out of the car and up the stairs of the apartment complex.  

The last thing Ray see before he blacks out is Ryan franticly rushing towards him while he slips to the floor.

* * *

When Ray finally comes to he’s in an unfamiliar room. He tries to sit up but a rush of dizziness stops him. Ryan walks into the room moments later with an expression that is unreadable. He looks over at Ray his expression becomes one of relief.

“You’re awake,” he whispers as a small smile appears on his face. He approaches the bed slowly before kneeling next to the bed Ray was lying in. Ray goes to make a sarcastic comment but Ryan cuts him off.

“I was so worried I was going to lose you,” He confesses with glassy eyes. Ray is taken aback by the man’s statement. He didn’t think anyone cared enough to worry of the possibility of his death.

“I’m so sorry Rye, I didn’t mean to worry you,” Ray croaks out quietly. Feeling generally shitty for making Ryan worry about him. He never wanted to hurt Ryan, not ever.

“Ray, I can’t lose another person I love,” Ryan utters softly looking into Ray’s eyes. Ray gasps quietly at Ryan’s confession.

_“He loves me, he really loves me,”_ Ray thinks to himself before reaching out to touch the man in front of him. Ryan with his beautiful blue eye and soft hair, the crazy but loveable man.

“I love you too Ryan, I’m so sorry I’m going to get clean I promise,” He speaks softly to the man before him.

Ryan smiles at Ray before telling him how worried everyone else was when they found out what had happened.

“You aren’t alone Ray, you’ve never been alone we are all here for you, we all care about you,” Ryan says starring deeply into Ray’s eyes with a look of slight despair.

Ray goes to speak but Ryan shushes him telling him he needs more rest. But before he can stand up Ray grabs his arm.

“Please stay,” He states faintly feeling extremely exhausted.

Ryan nods and gets up to pull a chair over to the bed. Once seated he grabs Ray’s hand and smiles to himself seeing the younger man relax visibly and beginning to drift into a quiet sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I actually finised lol.


End file.
